Shakira Isabel Mebarak Ripoll
Shakira Isabel Mebarak Ripoll ('''born February 2, 1977), known mononymously as '''Shakira, is a Colombian singer-songwriter, dancer, record producer, choreographer and model who emerged in the music scene of Colombia and Latin America in the early 1990s. Born and raised in Barranquilla, Shakira began performing in school, demonstrating her vocal ability with rock and roll, Latin and Arabic influences with her own original twist on belly dancing. Shakira is a native Spanish speaker and also speaks fluent English and Portuguese as well as some Italian, French, Catalan and Arabic. After a poor commercial reception with local producers on her first two albums, and being little-known outside Colombia, Shakira decided to produce her own brand of music. In 1995 she released Pies Descalzos, which brought her great fame in Latin America and Spain, and her 1998 album Dónde Están los Ladrones? was a critical success selling over 10 million copies worldwide. In 2001, aided by the worldwide success of her first English single "Whenever, Wherever" that became the best selling single of 2002, she broke through into the English-speaking world with the release of Laundry Service, which sold over 20 million copies worldwide. Four years later, Shakira released two album projects called Fijación Oral Vol. 1 and Oral Fixation Vol. 2. Both reinforced her success, particularly with the best selling song of the 2000s, "Hips Don't Lie". In 1997, Shakira founded the Pies Descalzos Foundation. It is a Colombian charity with special schools for poor children all around Colombia. During her career, Shakira has performed at a large number of benefit concerts. Among the most famous are the Live 8 benefit concert in July 2005, the Live Earth concert, Hamburg where she headlined the show, as well as the "Clinton Global Initiative" created by former US President Bill Clinton. She was also invited to the Oval Office by President Barack Obama in February 2010 to discuss early childhood development. Shakira has won many awards. She has her own star for Hollywood Walk Of Fame, won five MTV Video Music Awards, won twoGrammy Awards, eight Latin Grammy Awards, six Billboard Music Award, twelve Billboard Latin Music Awards and has beenGolden Globe-nominated. She is also the highest-selling Colombian artist of all time, and the second most successful female Latin singer behind Gloria Estefan, having sold over 125 million records worldwide (70 million albums & 55 million singles). Her U.S. album sales stand at 9.9 million. In the fall of 2009, Shakira released her sixth studio album She Wolf worldwide gaining a lot of critical praise for her eccentricity and writing skills. The album sold roughly 2 million copies around the world. Shakira's "Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)", was chosen as the official song for the 2010 FIFA World Cup. The song has received generally positive critical reception, and has become a worldwide hit and the biggest selling World Cup song of all time. On YouTube, the English version of the music video is the 3rd most watched video of all time with over 485 million views. When she released her seventh studio album, the bilingual Sale el Sol in October 2010, she gained back her Latin following, which Shakira described as being the main goal for the album. The album has sold over 2 million copies worldwide. Since 2009, Shakira's musical career suffered from a strained relationship with her label Epic Records, which resulted in lack of promotion and investment from Epic Records towards her two latter studio albums She Wolf (2009) and Sale el Sol (2010). Biografía Shakira nació el 2 de febrero de 1977 en Barranquilla, Colombia. Es la hija única de William Mebarak Chadid, un estadounidense de origen libanés —árabe—, emigrado a Colombia a los cinco años, y Nidia del Carmen Ripoll Torrado, una colombiana de ascendencia española —catalana— e italiana. Shakira (شاكرة''šākira'') significa "agradecida" en árabe.19 20 Es la forma femenina del nombre Shakir(شاكر''šākir''). Su segundo nombre, Isabel, viene de su abuela materna, y es de origen español. Su primer apellido, Mebarak (مبارك''məbārak''), es árabe. Y su segundo apellido, Ripoll, es catalán.21 Shakira escribió su primer poema, titulado "La Rosa de Cristal", cuando sólo tenía cuatro años de edad. En su infancia quedó fascinada al ver a su padre escribir historias en una máquina de escribir, y pidió una como regalo de Navidad. A los siete años se le cumplió su deseo y siguió escribiendo poesía; esos poemas finalmente terminaron en canciones. A la edad de dos años, uno de sus medio-hermanos mayores murió en un accidente de motocicleta; a sus ocho años, escribió su primera canción titulada "Tus gafas oscuras", inspirándose en su padre, quien durante años llevó anteojos oscuros para ocultar su dolor.22 Cuando Shakira tenía cuatro años, su padre la llevó a un restaurante local de Oriente Medio, donde por primera vez escuchó el derbake, un tambor tradicional usado en la música árabe, acompañamiento típico de la danza del vientre. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba bailando sobre una mesa, y los clientes del restaurante aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Fue entonces cuando supo que quería ser artista.[cita requerida] Le gustaba cantar para sus compañeros y profesores (incluso las monjas) en su escuela católica, pero en segundo grado no fue aceptada en el coro de la escuela porque suvibrato era demasiado fuerte. El profesor de música le dijo que sonaba "como una cabra".23 En la escuela, dice, era conocida como "la chica del baile del vientre", y todos los viernes mostraba un nuevo número que había aprendido.24 A sus ocho años, el padre de Shakira se declaró en bancarrota. Mientras se ultimaban los detalles del proceso, fue a vivir con unos familiares en Los Ángeles. Al regresar a Barranquilla, se sorprendió al descubrir que gran parte de las posesiones de sus padres habían sido vendidas; más tarde, dijo: "En mi cabeza infantil, ése fue el fin del mundo". Para mostrarle que las cosas podían ser peores, su padre la llevó a un parque cercano para que viera los huérfanos que vivían allí. La imagen la impresionó y se dijo "un día voy a ayudar a estos niños, cuando me convierta en una artista famosa." Participó por primera vez en el concurso televisivo Buscando artista infantil en el año 1988 (de la cadena regional de la costa colombiana Telecaribe), concurso que ganó durante tres años consecutivos. 1990-1994: primeros álbumes Entre la edad de diez y trece Shakira fue invitada a varios eventos en Barranquilla y obtuvo cierto reconocimiento en la zona.25 Como consecuencia de ello, conoció a una productora de teatro, quien la ayudó a darse a conocer fuera de Barranquilla. Conoció también a un ejecutivo de Sony Colombia, quien tras una prueba decidió promover a la cantante dentro de su productora. La audición de unas cintas no convenció en principio a los dirigentes de la misma, pero tras escucharla en directo, Shakira fue contratada para grabar tres álbumes.26 Shakira se trasladó a Bogotá (Colombia), y con catorce años de edad lanzó su primer álbum en 1991, titulado Magia, con canciones escritas por ella misma, entre las que se destacan «Magia», «Esta noche voy contigo» y «Tus gafas oscuras», sin embargo, el álbum resultó ser un fracaso comercial, vendiendo solamente mil unidades.[cita requerida] En 1993, a los 16 años, participó en el XXXIV Festival Internacional de la Canción de Viña del Mar, donde obtuvo el tercer lugar de la competencia con la canción «Eres».27 Su segundo álbum, titulado Peligro, fue lanzado ese mismo año y editado por la intérprete. Este álbum, a pesar de que fue mejor recibido que el anterior, también resultó ser otro fracaso para Shakira en cuanto a ventas y por ello decide tomar un receso musical para terminar sus estudios.[cita requerida] Actualmente, los álbumes Magia y Peligro se encuentran descatalogados y no forman parte de la discografía oficial de Shakira.[cita requerida] En 1994 protagonizó la miniserie "El Oasis", realizada por Cenpro TV, en la cual se representaba un romance entre las familias sobrevivientes a la tragedia de Armero.28 29 1995-1997: Pies descalzos y The Remixes En 1995, el sello discográfico decide lanzar al mercado un disco de éxitos de artistas colombianos. Es así como piensan en Shakira y le comentan que incluirán una canción de alguno de sus trabajos discográficos anteriores, Magia y Peligro, a lo que Shakira se niega y ofrece componer una canción especialmente para dicho disco recopilatorio. Es así como nace «¿Dónde estás corazón?», convirtiéndose en un éxito solicitado en las radios. La canción también comenzó a escucharse fuera de su Colombia natal. En 1996, Shakira publicó su primer álbum de estudio oficial, titulado Pies descalzos (grabado el año anterior), que gracias al trabajo de producción de Luis Fernando Ochoa la convertiría en una figura del ámbito musical hispanoamericano. Dándose a conocer con el sencillo «¿Dónde estás corazón?», canción que apareció en el recopilatorio "Nuestro rock" y que llevó a encontrar a los oyentes el sencillo «Estoy aquí». Las canciones «Un poco de amor», «Pies descalzos, sueños blancos», «Antología», y «Se quiere, se mata» fueron también éxitos populares. El álbum alcanzó ventas superiores a los 5 millones de ejemplares,30 que aumentaron todavía más con las remezclas de Pies descalzos. Su primer álbum de remezclas, titulado The Remixes, fue lanzado en 1997 y también incluyó algunas versiones en portugués de sus canciones más conocidas, y vendió alrededor de 500.000 unidades31 a nivel mundial.